dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans Of all the species and races making up the world of Dominions, Humans are the most common, and become more and more dominant with each age. An ordinary human with basic combat training has HP, Strength, Attack, Defense, Magic Resistance, and Precision of 10. Due to their abundance and unimpressive natural abilities, humans are frequently subject-races of other nations, although several nations are dominated by humans. Some interbreeding or magical gifts sometimes result from their interactions with other races. Variants Fir Bolg It's not clear if the Fir Bolg are of the same origin as humans, but they interbreed freely with them, so this is likely the case. They were a subject race conquered by the Fomorians and Tuatha, and continued to serve the successor nations. There is no playable Fir Bolg nation, except as a secondary race. They are stronger, more resilient (both physically and magically), more skilled, and longer lived than ordinary humans, but prefer wielding archaic weapons and have a limited magical tradition. Skinshifters Skinshifters were not created by natural means, but are those humans who were gifted magical shapeshifting powers by the Vanir. They are stronger than ordinary men, regenerate wounds rapidly, and turn into werewolves when grievously wounded. In late age, they've developed a caste of potent magic users known as Galdermen. Einhere Like Skinshifters, einhere were gifted their powers by the Vanir. They are stronger than ordinary men, but are most known for their ability to enter a terrible berserker rage in combat, making them as strong as the lesser giant races. Cavemen Cavemen are enormous humans, distinguished from the giant races due to their common origin with humans. It is not clear if they are human predecessors, the result of divine experimentation on human tribes, or the result of interbreeding with Horites, a race of lesser giants. They are larger, stronger, and tougher than ordinary humans, can see in the dark and can shrug off the elements, but are clumsy and weakwilled. Humanbred Humanbred are the result of cruel cross-breeding experiments performed by Warlocks. They resulted in a race that had the blood of abysians, resulting in greater resilience, strength, and fire resistance than ordinary humans. However, they breed more rapidly than abysians and don't radiate the hellish heat, allowing for more flexible battlefield roles. They first appear in middle age as abysian slaves, but have received significant independence and power by late age, and have spread to Ragha and Gath besides, becoming one of the most common human variants. Milesians Milesians are humans with some Fir Bolg ancestry. They are slightly more resistant to magic than ordinary humans, and live marginally longer. Logrians Logrians are a race of humans that invaded and exterminated the Fir Bolg in the regions in which they settled. They are stronger nad tougher than ordinary men, and may be related to the tribes of early Ulm, as demonstrated by their shared heritage of shamans, steel, and strength. This allusion is also made in the manual. Machakans Machakans are darkskinned men who prefer hotter climates. They have great endurance, allowing them to travel longer distances. Some individual machakan clans have other unusual traits: Pygmies are small; Bird Clan members have excellent vision; Rhino clan are especially strong and tough; lion clan are nearly as strong and tough as Rhino clan, and more skilled in combat; hyena clan is resilient but cowardly; and spider clan is physically weak but cunning. Colossi Colossi are a race of Great Men originating in Great Mababwe, where they are known as Lion Kings due to their allegiance with the Lion Clan of Machaka. They are larger and stronger than that of ordinary men, and generally regarded as sacred. The Colossi make up the ruling class of Machaka and Berytoes. Jomonese The jomonese are slightly less resilient than other men. Nevertheless, they threw off their bakmeno and oni oppressors by late age, when they developed their own society. Rus The human warriors of Vanarus and Bogarus are slightly more resistant to cold than ordinary men. Some of them have heroic physical abilities due to Chud and Vanir ancestry. Agarthans While the Pale Ones are not humans, the humans who moved into their caverns as they died out developed their own adaptations, becoming better at seeing in the dark at the expense of their vision in other circumstances. Ulm The men of Ulm are slightly larger than other races of men, and are significantly stronger and tougher as a result - even Ulmish women are stronger than most human men. However, they are especially vulnerable to magic, resulting in a taboo against magic in favor of steel. In early era, the Ulmish are also cold-resistant.